


Shameless

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Age, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Wine, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Findaráto and Turukáno drink some wine and Findaráto flirts and seduces his poor cousin (which honestly, he’s surprised he hadn’t tried to do sooner!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update I’m bad at writing plot and dialogue but I just ship these two so much and there ARE LIKE NO FICS FOR THEM. Sooooooo enjoy!

It had been a joke at first, laughter and wine shared amongst cousins at one of the entirely too frequent family parties. Everyone had started to venture their separate ways for the night, yet four still remained to finish off the bottle. Findekáno wrapped his arm playfully across his brother’s shoulders, grateful the other was sitting because of his height, and poked at his chest. “Ada is lucky to have you, brother mine,” he teased, grinning as wide as his mouth would allow. 

Turukańo had rolled his eyes at the comment, though the hint of a smile was unmistakable. “Because you are a hopeless heir?”

“You wound me,” he pouted, placing his hand over his heart dramatically. “But yes, there is that. You will likely be the only one of us who will sire grandchildren for him.”

The audible groan caught the attention of the others, having been heckling each other as they did, and Valar, he wished he could have avoided that. Nelyo was the first to ask, his fingers ghosting over Findekáno‘s hip even as he spoke. “Oh no, what have you said to offend your brother’s delicate sensitivities now?”

“I simply reminded him that he is likely going to be the only one of our father’s sons to sire children! It is not my fault Turukáno could not fancy men over women!” Findekáno laughed, kissing his brother’s cheek in jest. “Though I will say he is missing out on all the fun, don’t you think Maitimo?”

Shrugging his awfully tipsy brother off of his shoulders, he pushed him to their eldest cousin. Nelyo caught Findekáno with ease, wrapping his arms about his slim waist and resting his head atop the dark crown of intricately braided hair. “He simply has yet to meet the right ellon,” he hummed, giving the other a wink and laughing. 

“Well it is simply too late for him,” Findaráto chimed in, face flushed from the wine as he plucked at an errant strand of his own hair that sat on Turukáno’s sleeve. “He has already met the best ellon he shall ever meet. Me!” The silly grin that spread across his face was contagious, glowing and bright as he reached to tug playfully at his cousin’s hair. “Isn’t that right, dearest cousin?”

“You are as bad as them,” Turukáno chided, though there was no fire in his words, small smile slipping in as he swatted Findaráto‘s hand away from his hair. “I think we’ve all had a bit too much wine this evening. Perhaps we ought call it a night,” he offered, peering into his goblet to see that he had finished the drink within long ago now. 

Findaráto attempted to get up from his chair, stumbling slightly. His arm was caught in Turukáno’s hand, steadying him even as the other shook his head. “You are drunk, cousin.”

“Am I? I noticed not,” he hummed, leaning against the other for support. “Help me too my room?”

Despite the teasing, Turukáno would never deny Findaráto aid. The blonde was the closest friend he had, though it wasn’t that great a feat given that he didn’t have many friends in general. Nelyo and Findekáno were so wrapped up in each other by now that he hardly muttered a word bidding them goodnight. 

The journey through the vast corridors to Finrod’s room was slow, halted several times when the other would trip over his own feet, voice full of mirth as he went on and on about how well the party had went and how he was excited to wear his new robes, and whatever else it was that Turgon has stopped paying attention to along the way. When at last the reached the doorway, Findaráto was curling his fingers into dark locks of hair, his face pressing into the other’s shoulder. 

“Is it that you do not fancy anyone, then?” 

Apparently he had circled back, and Manwë’s socks he wished that Findaráto would drop it. “I fancy plenty,” Turukáno sighed, managing to get his friend through the door and over to the bed. Sitting the blond down, his hands folded behind his back in thought. It wasn’t that he didn’t find anyone attractive, but rather that he wanted to find the right person. It couldn’t be just anyone. 

“Do you fancy me, cousin? Am I not pleasing to your eye?” 

Findaráto batted his lashes, leaning forward just enough that his hands fisted into Turukáno’s robes, head tilted upward to gaze upon the other. It was no secret that he enjoyed the game, to flirt and tease, but he so rarely directed it at Turukáno’s that it threw the elf off kilter. A wine stained tongue darted across his lips, golden brows raised as he awaited a response. It wasn’t fair that Turukáno’s heart seemed to quicken, that his arousal thought to stir at such an unnatural interaction. 

“This is a whole new level of ridiculous, even for you Ingo,” he managed after a moment, bringing his hands in front once more to try and untangle his cousin’s grip on his robes. But the effort was stifled so swiftly he hadn’t a moment to catch himself before Findaráto had grabbed his wrists and pulled him down onto the bed atop him. “What in Arda are you doing-“

Findaráto didn’t think too much on it, knowing he would have his answer soon enough. He stole a kiss, his lips pressing against Turno’s swift yet soft, eyes closed as he waited for the other to react. At first, Turukáno had began to pull back, their mouths a breath apart, but Elbereth, he leaned forward again and it was like a dream. The kiss was exploratory, slow and gentle as Turukáno tried to decide if this is what he wanted, what he enjoyed, and Findaráto swore to himself he wouldn’t get swept up in the emotions of it all. He was a hopeless romantic, but he need not forget that Turukáno was as drunk as he was and likely not thinking properly. 

Even still, when Findaráto let his lips part, his tongue brushing against his friend’s lips, he was pleased that he was granted the access he so wished. Valar, he was trying to be patient but patience was not his strong suit! Releasing the other’s wrists his hands immediately when into Turukáno’s hair, tangling in the dark locks as if he might never let him go. His leg came up and wrapped about his friend’s hip a moment later, back arching up off the bed so that he might press against him. 

But that was too much, and all too quickly Turukáno was breaking the kiss, pulling away, and all Findaráto could manage was a soft whine, biting it back in an attempt to hide the look of hurt behind his features. “Turno, I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ The words couldn’t come quickly enough, fumbling to disengage from his cousin’s hair and hip. “Such an idiot.. I know not what I was think-mmph!”

Turukáno’s lips found his again, effectively quieting him as his eyes went wide in surprise. “Do you ever shut up,” he grumbled, eyes closed and pressing their foreheads together as he sighed. “It is true my gaze strays toward maidens… but I am not blind enough to not find you fair,” he admitted, blush creeping across his skin.

Blinking up at his cousin, Findaráto looked like perfection. Blond hair fanned out over the bed, loose waves and delicate braids garnished with various twinkling jewels that only enhanced his beauty in the dim light of Telperion that cascaded through the windowpane. The golden chains of the piece that adorned his throat only enhanced the sun kissed warmth of his skin. As he smiled up at Turukáno, no doubt pleased with himself, he could only roll his eyes. “Shut up, Findaráto.”

“But I have yet to say anything!”

“Your idiotic grin says too much.”

“And you wonder why you’re still single,” Findaráto laughed, bringing his fingers up to curl around the ends of Turukáno’s long hair. “All due respect, dear cousin, but if you could go back to kissing me it would be immensely appreciated.”

Hesitating a moment, Turukáno chewed at his lip, mulling it between his teeth, but all the same he dipped back down and did exactly as told and, merciful Valar, it was delightful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. Turukano's first time with another dude, and Findarato is all too happy to assist in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse accent marks being strangely missing in the beginning and then suddenly reappearing... my phone likes me more than my computer does, apparently.
> 
> Also, there are feelings before the smut, as a little warning, but I simply had to write them.

They had been actively making out for nearly an hour, fingers tangled in hair and skin flushed. Turno didn’t think he had ever kissed someone like this, knew he had never kissed someone like this. Any of the fair maidens his attention had been caught by, well, most didn’t pursue him. He was considered too tight laced, too stoic, and for some reason elleth preferred wild and reckless elves like his cousin. His beyond fair, full of life cousin who arched at his tentative touch, gasping as their hips connected. Perhaps he could see the appeal a little better now…

Although he hadn’t strayed his kisses far from those swollen pink lips, tracing along the other’s jaw in slow succession, Findarato responded in a way he hadn’t anticipated. Frankly, he didn’t anticipate being here in the first place, not like this, but even still the quiet moan of pleasure stirred deep within him. “Turukano,” the golden haired elf uttered, breathless in his ear, head tilting to the side as if to ask for more. “My neck, please, my neck… Kiss my neck, Turno…”

His nose brushed against his cousin’s ear as he followed the instruction, earning another devastatingly musical moan. Lips pressing against the tender flesh of his throat, Findarato’s eyes rolled back helplessly before shuttering closed, his toes curling at the sensation. There was something so invigorating about attention there, though with all of his lovers to date he still couldn’t explain why he enjoyed it as much as he did. Perhaps it was the act of exposing his own vulnerability, allowing the other to accept his not so silent submission. But it was clear that Turukano had been encouraged by the way he moved, his teeth grazing the skin just below his ear as if to test the waters.

“Ai! Elbereth,” he gasped, back arching up off the bed so that his chest pressed against the other’s. Was he shaking? He couldn’t tell! All he was aware of was that this was too much, not enough, and he wanted more, more, more. Hand untangling from dark strands, his clothes feeling entirely too warm after everything, and with swift fingers he was pulling the laces of his robes and tunic apart. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop,” he urged, struggling a moment before at last the fabric fell apart and exposed his chest to the cool air. “I swear, is it hot in here or is it just me? I mean, obviously it is me, but it also feels warm-”

He was cut off by Turukano’s hand over his mouth, silenced effectively as the other lifted his head to meet his dazed expression. “Why do you never stop talking?” The other clearly tried to answer, despite the heavy weight of the palm over his mouth, and despite his serious demeanor Turukano laughed. “Even with your mouth covered, you still try to speak! Have you no shame?” 

Findarato shook his head as best he could in denial, grinning beneath his cousin’s hand for a moment before his tongue pressed against the salty flesh. Turukano yelped in surprise, his hand pulling away swiftly as the other giggled in response. “I am shameless, dear cousin,” the golden elf offered, reaching up to take the hand that had retreated and taking one of Turukano’s fingers between his lips, his tongue skimming the pad of his fingertip. Despite his protests, Turukano had gone strangely silent now, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open in what Findarato could only imagine to be shock.

When at last Turukano realised what was going on it was entirely too late. He hadn’t the faintest idea how they were connected, but Findarato’s tongue lavishing his finger went straight to his now aching arousal between his legs. The worst thing was that it was obvious his golden cousin noticed, and he was not making things any easier. Inhaling slowly as he tried to settle himself, he couldn’t stop the small pang of worry in his chest. Yes, Findarato had many lovers, several of which Turukano had unwillingly overheard or walked in on, but he never thought he would be among the list. This was just a casual fling for his cousin, no more a wine fueled act of the hroa than a union of the fea. Clearly that concern must have crossed his face because Findarato had released the digit and brought both of his hands to cup his cheeks. 

“Thinking too much is a dangerous pastime,” he offered, touching their foreheads together briefly. 

“You have beautiful and handsome elves lining up at your feet, admirers and lovers abundant… Why would you wish for me? Because I am simply present this eve? If that is the case, I do not know if we ought continue...”

Findarato looked hurt at the accusation, pulling back from where their heads met until he could see the other’s entire face. “I care deeply for each of my lovers, Turno… No less do I care for you, perhaps even more than the others. If you wish to leave, I will not stop you, but do not doubt that my desire for you is put upon in any way.” Frowning slightly, he began to release his hold on the other’s face, but Turukano’s hand went to cover one of his own, leaning his cheek into the touch.

“I had no intention of hurting you, Ingo,” he sighed, closing his eyes as he attempted to form the words aloud. “Forgive me for assuming such a thing. Never have I lain with another ellon, and I do not want it to be a frivolous affair that means less to you as it means to me.”

Shifting upward, neck craning slightly to reach, Findarato pressed a kiss to his cousin’s lips once more and it sparked a warmth of comfort through them both as his fea reached out to Turukano’s. “You are one of the most remarkable, kind, and humble souls I have ever met, Turno… I would be honoured the privilege of being your first,” he smiled, gentle and sincere. 

When at last Turukano nodded his consent, Findarato could hardly contain his excitement, but still he tried for the other’s sake. “Trust me to make this good for you, cousin,” he hummed, waiting for confirmation before his leg hooked around Turukano’s waist and flipping them over so that he was at last on top. It would be easier like this, though he loved having his dearest friend above him as they had been. 

Now that the tables had turned, or at least, Turukano was under Findarato, things felt more stable. Robes and tunic falling off Findarato’s shoulder, he paused just a moment to finish unlacing himself before casting the garments to the floor without care. Though much of the tipsy feeling of their earlier wine had left his head, he still felt it in his veins as he moved. Grinding down against his cousin’s arousal, his fingers went to unfasten the ties that held Turukano’s clothes together, enjoying the way that the other gasped and subconsciously gripped his hips. Warmth spread across his cheeks, burning the tips of his ears, yet his golden cousin did not concede his actions.

It took a moment of fumbling, but soon enough the pair had been shed of robes and tunics, left in their leggings and sock feet alone. Running his hands from Turukano’s shoulders, fingers let across his chest trailed further downward until reaching the laces below his navel, setting his skin with gooseflesh despite the heat between them. “This is okay?” Findarato checked in, not stopping unless the other spoke otherwise, but as expected his cousin only could manage to nod his reply. 

As much as he never wanted to get up, getting their leggings off wasn’t going to happen otherwise. Sliding down so that his knees hit the floor, he situated himself between the other’s knees and guided the fabric down ever so slowly. Seeing Turukano’s cock, though he had seen it many times in their youth, was entirely different now that it was hard and flushed red with desire. His mouth watered, casting the leggings behind him without care before immediately seeking the length with his mouth.

Tongue licking a hot stripe from base to tip, his eyes lit up as his cousin’s groan rung in his ears. He could see Turukano’s hands fisting into the bed covers, and he couldn’t help but grin. Reaching out to lace one hand with his cousin’s, he brought the other into his hair. “Do not be afraid to touch me, to make sounds,” he hummed, breath ghosting over the cock before him. “I would have you coming undone without shame.”

Sucking the tip of Turukano’s length into his mouth, he was delighted as those long fingers curled into his golden locks, the other’s hips stuttering upward against his will. Findarato bobbed his head, covering the cock in his saliva, lapping his tongue across the thick veins that stood so pronounced. As far as they went, there was little way he could deny that his dear cousin had a beautiful cock. He was grateful for the opportunity, something he had fantasized about in the past but had never acted upon worrying he might be rejected.

Head falling back against the bed, Turukano groaned at the sensation of slick heat surrounding his most sensitive gland. His fingers curled into the blond waves, tightening when the other swallowed around him. “Ai- Fi-“ he gasped, the moan reverberating around his cock -a reaction to his grip in his cousin’s hair?- sending shivers up his spine. He gave another experimental tug and Findaráto’s mouth fell further open as he moaned in ecstasy. He was sure he had not seen someone so beautiful as Findaráto was in that moment. Valar, he could have reached his end at the sight had the blond not pulled his lips off him. The string of saliva still connecting them was beyond lewd, but it looked magnificent on him. 

“That’s,” Findaráto paused, licking his lips as he grinned, “very, very nice.. If you should wish to repeat what you just-“ Gasping, his words were cut short as Turukáno pulled his hair, harder this time. He seemed to flush all the way down his chest to where Turukáno could only imagine he was similarly aroused, and he found his thoughts straying somewhere he hadn’t expected. With only a moment of hesitation, his grip in the golden waves still firm, he guided his cousin’s mouth back to his weeping cock even as his face burned scarlet. 

Needing no other prompting, Findaráto took the length down his throat, the head hitting the back and making it spasm in resistance. Taking a breath through his nose, he forced the gagging feeling down as best he could, eyes closed as he focused on the task at hand. His head was pulled back slightly, prickling pain on his scalp, but Turukáno was finally starting to give into his body’s needs. Short, quick thrusts the other made into his mouth, and Findaráto relaxed at the sensation of being used. There was no shame in accepting the things he enjoyed, and he cared not if others thought less of him for it. 

When at last he felt Turukáno beginning to come undone, Findaráto pulled his mouth off the other, grinning as he watched his cousin groan in frustration. Those dark grey eyes blown wide with lust leveled on him, brow creased and damp with beads of sweat. The hand in his hair untangled, frowning slightly when he realised just how rough he had been. His breath was still uneven, chest rising and falling erratically. 

Findaráto didn’t try to kiss him, not wanting to initiate such a thing if Turukáno did not want it, but he did stand to drop his own leggings now. The freedom from the constraining fabric helped tremendously, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the way the other’s gaze raked up and down his body. His fingers swirled across his own chest, putting on a show for his cousin now, slowly gliding down until they wrapped around his own erect cock. The sharp inhale of breath from the other was telling more than anything else that his movements were appreciated. 

His long hair fell forward as he moved to climb on top of Turukáno, straddling the other’s hips as he pressed kisses to his lean chest. Their cocks brushed against each other, and for once the two moaned in complete tandem, laughter following after. Arms wrapping around Findaráto’s waist, Turukáno couldn’t help the shyness he felt in that moment. Even now that his cousin had used his mouth on him, and still he felt as though they had only just begun and he hadn’t a clue where to go next. 

“Are we stopping…?”

“Turno, if you think I am finished with you, you’ve no sense at all,” Findaráto laughed and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cousin’s nose. “I do not wish for you to finish so soon. Unless you would prefer…”

“No! I mean… no, I want,” Turukáno paused, averting his eyes from the bright blue gaze. “I wish for more, for… you.” 

The admittance was music to his ears, warm and melodic. Fondly, he cupped Turukáno’s cheek in his hand, thumb caressing across the skin. “Nothing would please me further,” he smiled, reassuring. “I have to get the oil. If you let me fall, I will never forgive you.”

For a second he was confused until Findaráto shifted and bent backward, arms reaching for the drawer beside the bed. He had to grab quickly to the other’s hips so he didn’t topple over, sitting up as best he could as the blond squirmed. When at last he managed to grab the vial, he grinned and held it in the air triumphantly. 

“You are the greatest pain in the arse, I swear.”

“I had to be the greatest at something, yes? Though, it is you, dear cousin, that gets to be the pain in the arse this time around. Easier that way your first time,” Findaráto teased, unable to help himself. It had been far too easy to slip the lewd joke in, after all. 

Turukáno didn’t find it as funny as he did, rolling his eyes dramatically. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yet you love me all the same!”

“Yet I love you all the same,” he agreed, sighing as he watched the other pop the cork off the vial with his teeth and spit it onto the bed. 

Findaráto was ever the impatient sort, and though he had often fantasized that Turukáno’s delightful fingers would make him see stars, he didn’t feel it was a viable option at this point. He wanted to be fully seated on that glorious cock, like, hours ago. After pouring oil onto his own fingers, he reached behind and began to prepare himself. Slick and quick, the blond worked his tight hole open just enough that he could manage his cousin’s girth, moaning softly as he pressed a second and third inside himself. 

Transfixed, Turukáno watched the other in amazement, his cock twitching against his stomach with interest. When at last he felt those oiled fingers stroking him he shuttered, but it was nothing compared to how tight and hot Findaráto was as he sat himself down onto his cock. It was fortunate that they had waited between his mouth and this, gave him enough time to get off the edge, because he might have come the moment he was engulfed into that brilliant heat. 

Their foreheads pressed together once more, Findaráto draping his arms over Turukáno’s shoulders as he rolled his hips. Breath hitching when the other shifted under his weight, his tongue darted over his too dry lips, and he was only too happy to accept when Turukáno’s mouth found his. Slow, steady, they moved as one. Warm hands stroked his sides, one twisting in his hair again. He moaned as his head was pulled back, lips against his neck as he ground himself further into the other’s lap. As Turukáno thrust up into him, Findaráto felt himself slipping. When at last he came over the edge of his release, spilling untouched between their stomachs, he knew that the other was spent as well, both of them loud in the quiet space. 

For a long time they sat as they were, breathing heavily and coming down. Findaráto didn’t want to break apart, content to spend his night as they were, Turukáno buried deep within him. But his dearest friend’s softening length was likely going to be sensitive, so he lifted his hips best he could and muttered soft apologies at the shudder and groan. Feeling the warm seed dripping from his hole, he shifted onto the bed so that he could close his legs, savour it just a bit longer before he had to clean up. 

Turukáno laid himself down beside his golden cousin, his arms pulling the other closer as he guided the blond head to his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to his temple, he relaxed boneless into the bed. “Thank you… for that. For all of it,” he mumbled into that crown of golden waves. “I am glad it was you.”

“Glad it was me, too,” he hummed, smirking when Turukáno slapped his arm. “But of course. And if you ever wanted to do this again?”

“Get you drunk and pull your hair?”

“Yes. Exactly that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests always welcome!
> 
> I’m working on branching out with different characters, so I hope I did them justice! 
> 
> I’m also on tumblr (@quinngreyy) and I love to talk to people!!!


End file.
